


Savior

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bubble Bath, Comfort Sex, F/F, Female Friendship, Friends With Benefits, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Diana tries to help Lois move on, despite her own guilt over Kal-El's death. Events set betweenBatman vs. SupermanandJustice League.





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).



Diana loved art, but hated gallery events. Sculpture and architecture were her primary areas of interest. However, she enjoyed photography and had been asked to attend this affair in Metropolis by a dear old friend, Matthew Marks. She decided to use it as an excuse to check in on Lois. Diana spent the flight over from Paris putting her own guilt over Kal-El's death into a box and looked to the fallen for help, hoping to find Antiope's strength and courage when she faced Lois. 

Lois had a way of knowing what people needed; when she picked Lois up from her apartment, the sight of her made Diana's breath catch. She didn't look shattered, she looked ready to face the world on Diana's arm, and it was just the facade Diana needed to see first, they could ease into reality later. 

Lois was wearing a long navy blue dress with a slit up to her left thigh. She had on heels that would hide Diana's height advantage, at least a little bit. Diana couldn't help but notice how the blue of her dress made her eyes sparkle even more, and was the perfect contrast to her auburn hair. Her gentle curls looked invitingly soft, and Diana wished for a moment she was back in Themyscira where hair play among the amazons was as ordinary as walking down the street. Lois' waves reminded her of her mothers, effortless and perfect, though she knew Lois must have spent a considerable amount of time getting ready.

Their entrance did not go unnoticed by the crowd, Diana felt the cool night air on her back and multiple sets of eyes on her and Lois' front. The people of Metropolis were predictable in the way, always comparing themselves to one another, and not above gawking. Matthew greeted them right away, but not long after they arrived Lois had run into a former colleague, who insisted on getting Lois a drink, so they went off in search of a cocktail waiter. That left Diana alone in front of a rare photography piece, _Lavender landscape_ by Nan Goldin. 

Goldin was famous for documenting the particular crises of subcultures, for turning the lens on her own life and communities. Goldin's work was highly personal and her willingness to share her most intimate moments with the public was something Diana greatly admired. Diana on the other hand had prioritized her privacy and had kept up the facade of Diana Prince for longer than she cared to admit. Every time 'Prince' dropped out of her mouth she thought of Steve, still, all these decades later.

She never understood why a woman standing alone seemed to be an open invitation for random men to try to make a pass at her, but she hadn't seen that change in a century so why would tonight be any different? Sure enough, she wasn't alone for long. A conventionally handsome man walked up next to her, close enough for their elbows to touch. His three piece suit rivaled one Bruce might wear on one of his best days, and he was nursing an effervescent glass of champagne.

"Did you know Goldin mostly shoots portraits? Her subjects are often deviants- drug addicts or queers. It makes her landscapes that much more valuable. I think her piece _Stromboli at dawn_ even sold out of this gallery for a pretty sum in the late 90s."

"Hmm," was Diana's only reply, hoping to convey her disinterest.

He turned toward her, "Not a fan of Goldin's work?"

"Quite the contrary." 

"Then surely this is a treat."

Diana bristled imperceptibly, "Are you referring to the artwork, or the surface level trivia lesson?"

Diana registered Lois' approach from behind, but didn't move, waiting for her arrival. Lois, ever the keen observer, had come to save her from the tedious conversation, sliding her arm through Diana's and offering her a glass of champagne. Lois kissed her softly on the cheek and said, "Sorry, I got held up, we also ran into Jenny and her new boyfriend."

Turning to the man and extending her now free hand, Lois said, "I'm Lois."

"Gilles," he offered, shaking Lois' hand. "We were just. . . I was just talking about this photograph."

"I see. Well, I've always admired Goldin's activism. A woman of conviction, she has a powerful voice and she uses it, I commend that. What were you saying?"

"I was talking about how portraits makeup the largest body of her work- please excuse me, I just saw an old friend walk in." Gilles hurried off.

"Lois Lane." Diana proclaimed in mock surprise.

"What? I saw your back stiffen slightly from across the room and I thought you could use some help. You are always so polite to strangers, he might have never left otherwise."

"I'm impressed. Shall we find Matthew and say our goodbyes? I know he wanted to show me something." Diana appraised Lois longingly, drinking a few sips of champagne. "I'm suddenly disinterested in everything that isn't you."

"Where you go, I will follow. I told you when you asked, I am a perfect date." Lois beamed, the warmth between them steadily increasing.

They found Matthew with little effort. He had a piece in the back from an up and coming sculptor who was going to be in Paris over the summer and he wanted Diana's thoughts on their potential. Diana told Matthew to put them in touch and she would happily show her around when she arrived. Having fulfilled her commitments she leaned over and whispered into Lois' ear, "Shall we depart?" Lois squeezed her hand in reply.

Diana had always appreciated the ease with which she could get a private car in Metropolis and was particularly thankful on this occasion as she helped Lois climb into the Lincoln; both women laughing easily over Lois' impression of the man whose company they had escaped earlier. As they got settled in, Diana asked, "Your place or my hotel?"

Lois didn't hesitate, "Your hotel. There are too many ghosts inhabiting my place."

Lois' bare knee was smooth under Diana's touch, the slit in Lois' dress allowing her access. Diana squeezed her knee gently in understanding and leaned forward to instruct the driver where they were headed before turning to give Lois a half smile. 

When they got up to Diana's room, a small suite with a king bed, Lois nearly jumped out of her heels at the door, heading straight to the bathroom and calling back to Diana, "Your tub is huge!" Leaning into the doorway Lois inquired, "I would love to swim around in there for a while, do you mind?"

"Please do, life should be about enjoying the simple pleasures, a warm bubble bath chief among them. I can check in on work."

"Do you have to?" A slight pout formed on Lois' lips. "I would prefer your company, we've barely been able to talk all night. Please just come sit with me?" Lois gently pled.

The weight of Lois' loneliness hit Diana hard and she fought the urge to instantly go to her side. "Absolutely, hand me a robe and I'll get changed while you run your bath. Lois returned to the doorway and handed Diana a white Turkish cotton bathrobe as soft as the ones Diana had back in Paris. Diana hung up her black, high waisted skirt and white edwardian blouse before wrapping herself in the robe. Making her way toward the bathroom she could see the soft flickering lights of candles. Lois was up to her neck in bubble bath, red hair piled in a messy bun atop her head. 

"How does that feel?"

"Oh god, it's perfect. You might have to drag me out of here, or at least make sure I don't fall asleep."

"I can do that." Diana made her way to the edge of the claw foot tub, sitting cross legged on the tile she said, "Here, let me rub your shoulders."

Lois sat up a little in the tub, bringing her knees up for stability. "That feels amazing. Your hands are as strong as Clark's were. . . stronger even."

Diana gently kissed the top of Lois' head, "Just relax, i'll have these knots out in no time. Tell me, how is it being back at work?"

"It's hard. Really hard. But it's good for me, to be back in the milieu of the newsroom. I'm still trying to get that frontline reporting fire back, but I'm getting out of bed everyday and that's something. Perry has been great, they’re my family you know? They get it."

"I'm glad to hear you have people looking out for you. I'm sorry this is my first visit, I wasn't sure you would want to see me." Diana realized she had stopped rubbing Lois' shoulders so she started again with renewed vigor, taking her own guilt out on Lois' neck.

"You're here now," Lois said softly, placing her hand atop Diana's; Lois leaned her head back onto the edge of the tub so they could make eye contact. Diana had felt Lois' pull all night, and Lois' eyes were full of need. She moved in slowly, giving Lois time to change her mind. Lois' eyes never left Diana's, and seeing Lois' tongue sweep over her own pink lips was all the confirmation she needed to close the space between them, warmth spread through Diana's body as their lips met. Tender at first, but becoming more fervent when Lois reached up and curled her hand around Diana's head, pulling her in deeper and sending little droplets of water down her neck, mirroring the tingle spreading over her skin. 

"Lois," Diana said, breaking their kiss, "Are you sure?"

Lois swirled onto her stomach, putting her hands on the edge of the tub, face hovering out of the water next to Diana's. "I need to feel another person's touch. To be cared for, to feel full, to be held as I come, to not be alone afterward. Can you do that for me? I've thought about dating apps, or just picking someone up at a bar, but I need someone familiar, someone safe."

"Yes, I understand. I will give you the comfort you seek," Diana said. She kissed her once more before retrieving a robe for Lois and helping her out of the tub.

Diana sensed Lois needed something familiar, so she wrapped Lois in the plush soft robe and picked her up at the knees, lifting her easily into a carry, just as she imagined Kal-El would have done. She held Lois close, her perfume still lingered from earlier, mixing with the fresh scent of the hotel's bubble bath. Diana loved that about women, how they smelled- so often like soap and cotton. Lois wrapped her arms around Diana's neck and nuzzled in close. Twirling them around, Diana easily dipped Lois toward the tub, allowing her to blow out the candles.

"Show off," Lois gently teased.

"Oh, you forget I spent many years among the Amazons, I have many talents yet to reveal."

Lois whispered into Diana's ear, "Diana, nothing about you is easy to forget."

Diana pushed a pang of guilt away and focused her energy on the woman in her arms, a friend, and soon to be lover. She walked them toward the King bed, gently letting Lois’ feet find the ground. Lois' hand still cupped Diana's head, just brushing the hairs at the nape of her neck, which sent a rush through her. Lois trailed her hand down Diana's strong jaw line, along the hem of her robe, barely brushing her breast; Diana watched eagerly as Lois undid her own robe and tossed it on the chase lounger next to the bed.

"You're something else Lois Lane," Diana said as she closed the small gap between them. "How did you get this?" Diana held Lois' gaze as she fingered the scar on her lower right abdomen. "A battle wound?"

Lois placed her hand over Diana's, stilling the ministrations. "Well, it was a robot that attacked me, causing a puncture, but then Clark, he closed the wound by shooting lasers through his eyes. I have to say, it wasn't love at first sight."

Diana chuckled at that, "It suits you. All fire, inside and out." Diana pressed Lois into the mattress, using her height and strength advantage to place Lois on the edge of the bed in front of her. "You can lie back if you want."

"I'd like to watch you work," Lois admits.

"In that case, grab those pillows and prop yourself up, get comfortable." Diana's tone was playful, she had wanted to get her hands on Lois' legs since she had stepped onto the street with that thigh high slit in her dress. "Relax," Diana said, commanding it. Lois complied, settling back into the pillows she had piled up and letting her legs fall open. Diana took her time, marveling at Lois' form before finally saying, "Red hair, what a delight. Sorry, I'm sure you get that enough, I don't mean to be objectifying. Auburn hair was pretty rare on Themyscira, so this is a treat." 

"Diana, you haven't been home in over a century. Surely there have been women, lots of women?"

"It was different away from the island, people were more closed off, and after Steve, I was closed off. Nevermind me, right now I'm interested in you." With that Diana pressed her hands onto Lois' thighs, massaging the tender skin there, feeling the warmth radiating from Lois' cunt. Diana's hands were strong, and her fingers were long and lean just like the rest of her. She wanted to dive right in, but, before she pressed her face to Lois she spent a considerable amount of time running her hands over thighs and hips; pulling out the last of the tension the bath could not. Lois' eyes had fallen closed but Diana's finger running the length of her opening brought her back to attention.

"Enough warm up Diana, I want you to take me." Lois proclaimed.

"I can see that," Diana said, as she pulled Lois' ass closer to the edge, spreading Lois open and seeing her glistening. Lois' wetness called to her like a beacon and she put her mouth to work. Lois squirmed into her, desperate for more contact. Diana held her to the bed at the hip, letting Lois' heels dig into her back as Diana's tongue found her clit. She sucked at it gently before licking Lois' labia until she begged for more.

“I love watching you do this. Your shoulders and back muscles flexing. It’s very sexy.”

Diana stopped momentarily to place a kiss on Lois' thigh, to look at the woman beneath her, hair bun askew, body flush and starting to perspire. She felt Lois' hand in her hair, guiding her back down and so she returned to work, kissing and licking Lois' clit, finally adding her fingers when she felt Lois might pull her hair out if she didn't come soon. 

"My clit is so hard Diana, please."

Lois was so aroused and open, Diana fit three fingers in smoothly, filling her full as she rocked her into the mattress. Diana's tongue made figure eights, her grip on Lois hip was sure to leave a bruise. Diana hoped it would be a pleasant reminder. Diana felt Lois pulsing on her fingers and knew she was close.

"Diana, oh Diana," Lois' high pitched need spurred Diana to bring her over the edge.

Diana pressed into Lois with renewed vigor, when she finally sucked her clit fully into her mouth, Lois came, full of power and beauty, pulling Diana's fingers deep inside her so they could ride out her climax together. 

After Lois had been still for a couple of minutes, Diana stood, deposited her robe atop Lois’ and admired her work. Lois was loose limbed and smiling. Her eyes were struggling to stay open. Diana repositioned Lois so she was laying down flat and bounded into bed over her, settling in next to her with ease. She stroked Lois' head, enjoying the site of her spent friend, blissed out and drowsy.

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up?" Lois asked sleepily.

"I promise." Diana leaned over and kissed Lois softly on the cheek. "But, we are in _my_ hotel room, so odds are, I am not going anywhere."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Well then put me down for room service and round two, this time I get to show you some tricks of my own."

"It's a deal Ms. Lane," Diana agreed. She watched her doze off, before following her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously fiction, but Nan Goldin is a rad photographer and here are the works mentioned: [_Stromboli at dawn_](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/nan-goldin-stromboli-at-dawn-italy) (1996) and [_Lavender Landscape_](https://www.artsy.net/artwork/nan-goldin-lavender-landscape-1) (2002) and [Matthew Marks](https://www.matthewmarks.com/) is also a real gallery.
> 
> Thank you to my wife for betaing this fic.


End file.
